


Fix the Broken

by cadwgan



Series: Freshman Wolves [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadwgan/pseuds/cadwgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam needs a little more guidance from Brett, but he might want something else too. It's the face, man. How can you resist that face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix the Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Let me preface this by saying I really have no idea what I'm doing, but I think it turned out all right. Freshman/sophomore wolves are precious so enjoy if you can!

Brett had taken to spending as much time away from home as possible, since that was the most obvious place for the assassins to find him. After the rest of his pack had been decimated by them, Brett had become weak. He was a lone omega, no pack to protect him. He was doing everything in his power to make it difficult to find him, including inhibiting his scent. The only plus side to being alone was that it was easier to be inconspicuous. When he sensed that he was in danger and hid, it was no longer in the woods but more often in crawlspaces, caves, and the like. 

Recently Scott had informed him that he had made it his mission to prevent anyone else on the deadpool from dying. It was only possible if they worked together. Since then, he'd made more return trips home and was even meeting up with Scott and his pack regularly to stay up to date on the occurrences. On an unassuming Saturday, he was at home freshening up while his parents were out of town when he got a call from none other than Liam, who apparently, just as he had, had never gotten around to deleting his contact details.

The name flashing on his screen made him jump and fumble with the phone before answering. It was a blessing that Liam couldn't smell his emotions over the phone.

"This is Brett," he answered, silently berating his idiotic choice of greeting.

"Hey, it's Liam. I was just wondering, since another full moon is coming up…Do you think you could," Liam swallowed, unsure how to continue.

"Same as last time?" Brett asked. The meditation had seemed to help the first time, so he wasn't too surprised that Liam wanted to do another session.

"Yeah. If you can," Liam added quickly. Brett didn't need to scent him to know he was shifting around and fidgeting. 

"Well, I don't know what else I can teach you, unless you're converting to Buddhism. But I'll try to think of something. Do you want to come over now?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks. I can be there in ten."

Liam hung up hurriedly, and Brett tossed his phone back onto his bed. His first thought was that his room was in no shape for entertaining guests, but showering quickly became his priority when he realized he smelled rancid and had only ten minutes to groom himself to the state of functioning human. Or werewolf.

His shower was cut short when he sensed that Liam was at his window, tapping on the glass. Brett reluctantly shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist before going to open the window. Liam radiated nervousness as he entered the room, as he always seemed to in Brett's presence.

"Sorry, I was just taking a quick shower," Brett apologised.

Liam glanced at him, only to see Brett, thankfully turned away from him, drop his towel and riffle through his closet before pulling on a pair of loose sweatpants. He quickly averted his eyes to the band posters on Brett's wall just as he turned to face him. Brett chuckled, most likely due to the blush he was sure was steadily creeping into his cheeks. To be fair, that was certainly not the greeting he expected.

"My bad, didn't mean to offend your virgin eyes," Brett joked as he sat down by the foot of his bed.

Liam chose to pointedly ignore the comment. "I see your taste in music hasn't changed at all. You still listen to angry music, but somehow you're so in control."

"I am pretty calm, aren't I?" Brett replied smugly. He was proud, as he should be. Liam would give anything to have it all together like Brett or Scott.

"Yeah. Except when you're pissed at me. But otherwise…What's your secret?"

Brett shrugged and spread his arms as if to say 'nothing you don't already know.' Liam sat across from him, waiting for him to explain. It wasn't Brett's style to give in, but Liam's earnest stare persuaded him to elaborate. "When my sister went off to college, another werewolf sort of let me into her pack. I was never really hers, but she taught me what she taught her own. It was more than just meditation, it was the real deal. I mean, you probably don't give a shit, but, when she showed me the path of Buddhism, everything just made sense."

"Okay," Liam said. "This is going to sound stupid, but what is Buddhism? I always just figured it was some other religion, like Hinduism or Islam, y'know?"

"It's not really like that. It's more about enlightenment and inner peace. Not so much about worship." Brett paused as if to gauge his reaction. "Why don't we start with the meditation and I can explain it more later."

"Sure," Liam responded, subconsciously laying his hands out on his knees for Brett to take. The older boy, however, only looked at him, amused.

"I think you can try it on your own now," Brett laughed before shutting his eyes, effectively ending the conversation.

Liam was grateful, though, otherwise Brett would've caught the embarrassed flush returning to his face again. Liam had definitely exceeded his allotment of stupid for the day. For whatever reason, he had a inclination to make a fool of himself in Brett's presence, probably because they once had been comfortable in each other's company, and it would never really be the same. Now he was a tense, restless mess. He couldn't help it, though. Brett's presence just unsettled him. Not only was the guy a good foot taller than him, meaning he literally looked up to him, but he was also more collected, more intelligent, even a better athlete without all the bad parts that came with Liam's skill. He was a more experienced werewolf. Hell, he was even more attractive, and significantly so. Liam didn't consider himself unattractive; he was fit and slim, but Brett was something else. He was tall and lean and toned and unjustly proportionate. On top of it all, his face was pretty nice to look at in its own right. How was his hair always so perfectly done? Liam's was just a mess all the time, and here was Brett, fresh out of the shower, and somehow his hair looked better than ever.

It was Brett's eyelids flying open that informed Liam he had been staring at him for some inappropriate amount of time now.

"What are you doing?" Brett inquired, tone rife with implications that Liam blatantly ignored.

"Daydreaming, sorry," he lied, hoping Brett wouldn't notice.

Whether he did or didn't, he nodded and returned wordlessly to his meditation.

Liam silently thanked whatever power was responsible for preventing any more awkwardness, then closed his eyes with the full intention of meditating as well. Only, a few moments later, he was once again staring unabashedly at Brett. Once he let his mind go there, it seemed to have no intention of stopping. Without realising it his thoughts had ventured into _His hair must feel really nice running between your fingers_ and _I would definitely lick those abs_ territory.

"I can literally feel you staring at me," Brett spoke up, eyes still closed. Liam froze, unsure of how to respond so simply saying nothing. This apparently wasn't good enough for Brett, who opened his eyes and stared right back. At this point Liam's thoughts we're going a mile a minute somewhere along the lines of _I would totally kiss those lips_ and before he could even process what he was doing he was leaning forward, eyes closed and hoping to not fuck it up. Brett's reflexes were impressively fast, and Liam had barely felt the pressure of lips on his before he abruptly pulled away.

Now Liam's thoughts were a litany of _oh god_ s and _what the fuck did I do_ s.

Brett was completely stoic, leaning back on his hands, face blank and expressionless save for a muscle in his jaw twitching, presumably, Liam guessed, out of anger.

Liam opened his mouth to say something, apologise, and shut it again when he realised he wasn't really all that sorry. In fact, he probably would do it again, if Brett wouldn't rip his throat out with his teeth. Then again, Brett hadn't done as much yet, so maybe he was in the clear. Liam was pretty sure he was beet red from collarbone to temple, but he was determined to let Brett speak first, even if it was to scream at him.

However, he did nothing of the sort. A few moments later, Brett leaned forward again to sit up straight, face still unreadable, and said evenly, "Is that all?" His eyes flashed yellow for a second, and Liam found himself on the receiving end of a very intense (dare he say testing?) gaze.

Maybe his ears deceived him, but it sounded as if Brett didn't want that to be all. Liam weighed his options in the heavy silence between them before deciding, yes, he was going to do this again, and this time he really wouldn't fuck it up.

He shifted his weight so that he was kneeling and leaning into Brett's space, allowing him plenty of time to interpret Liam's intention and stop him, but he made no move to do so. With a surge of brazenness, Liam closed the distance between them, kissing Brett like he needed to fill his lungs with him, and when Brett returned his advances with gusto, Liam hesitantly brought a hand up to rest on the side of his face and create a better angle.

It was at this point that Liam realised he didn't really know what to do from here, because, well, he had never gotten this far with anyone. At any other time he would be more self-conscious about that fact, but at present he was more consumed with the desire to not let this stop anytime soon, or, like, ever.

Luckily, Brett was more than happy to take the lead, pushing Liam backwards and pressing his tongue into his mouth. He couldn't help the tiny gasp that escaped when he felt Brett's fingers slip under the hem of his T-shirt and dance across his hipbones. His touches were feather light, handling him as if he was fragile and important. It was so out of character for Brett, but it made him feel kind of special, and incredibly turned on.

Brett's fingers continued to ghost over the contours of Liam's torso, finding each individual rib, and then dropping to momentarily rest on his waist. Their mouths fell into a sort of lazy rhythm, and Liam let his hand drift down Brett's neck and the planes of his chest. Brett, meanwhile, took the opportunity to lift up Liam's shirt, and, with a little cooperation, it was discarded on the floor. 

"Now we're even," Brett commented, words punctuated with open-mouthed kisses. Liam could feel his smirk against his mouth, and it only made him more hot and bothered. He could sense the blood rushing south and had a feeling Brett was also acutely aware of that fact, because next thing he knew, Brett was on his feet, and pulling Liam with him. “Bed,” he commanded, pushing him until the backs of his knees hit the lip of the mattress. He fell backwards, Brett clambering on top of him, lips travelling down Liam’s neck, sucking skin, blunt teeth scraping across his pulse point, eliciting some very explicit moans that he couldn’t even bother to be embarrassed about.

Brett continued his path across Liam’s collarbones and chest, letting his lips wander where his hands had previously been. Liam couldn’t help but pitch his hips up, in an attempt to relieve some of the friction building in his jeans, and Brett answered with a roll of his own, which alerted Liam to the fact that he wasn’t the only one who was hard. He tangled a hand in Brett’s chocolate brown locks, absentmindedly noting that his hair was, in fact, as silky as it looked. 

Brett brought his lips back to Liam’s and kissed him thoroughly as he slotted a knee between Liam’s thighs and ground their hips together. Though he didn’t want to spoil it by getting off so quickly, Liam was pretty sure he could come just from this alone. Every roll of Brett’s body against his own made his dick throb as he tried to control himself. He could feel the familiar sensation of claws itching for release, but he did everything in his power to keep it together. It was, however, hard to think straight when he was being assaulted by so much skin on skin contact. 

It seemed that Brett noticed his predicament because he paused and looked him in the eye, pupils blown wide but eyes still his own serene, pale blue. “If you want to keep going, you need to keep it together,” he said lightly. It wasn’t a command in that way, just a suggestion. For whatever reason that he didn’t care to analyse right then, just looking into his eyes made the sensation go away. Brett let him catch his breath while discreetly sliding a hand down to his jeans, and skating his fingers under the edge.

“Is this all right?” he asked breathlessly, eyes still trained on Liam’s own. He gave an answering nod and sucked in a sharp breath as Brett used his free hand to pop the button and pull the zipper. He didn’t even have time to steel himself before Brett unceremoniously yanked his pants and boxers down to his ankles, giving Liam room to kick them off, landing them right next to his abandoned shirt.

Liam felt incredibly naked, not just in a physical sense, but emotionally. They’d seen each other undress before in the locker rooms, but this was entirely different. This was personal and so much more real. He looked away, unprepared to see how Brett would react.

Contrary to his expectations, Brett tilted his chin so that they were facing each other again and kissed him in a way that made him feel so much more at ease. Caresses along his inner thigh had him so blissed out, he didn’t even notice Brett shimmying down his body until his dick was physically in Brett’s mouth. Caught off guard, he automatically thrust his hips upwards and moaned, only to hear Brett gag as he pushed too far into the back of his mouth. Brett placed a steadying hand on his hip, rubbing circles in his skin with the pad of his thumb, easily calming him. Once Liam had stilled, he continued sucking him, using his other hand to take care of what his mouth couldn’t reach.

This was so much better than he had ever expected, and Brett, for his part, seemed to be quite good at what he was doing. All lips and tongue, no teeth, swirling and licking, and he liked it so much he couldn’t even imagine not being able to do this again. He brought his hands back to Brett’s hair, giving him something to anchor to as he got lost in the sensation. He felt the prickling and the pressure building, and he moaned, making Brett hum lightly in approval, which he felt, in turn, vibrate along his dick. The pressure became intense, and as much as he wanted to hold it in and prolong the feeling, Liam only managed a broken “Shit, I’m-,” before he spilled over in Brett’s mouth.

Brett managed to swallow some, but as he pulled away, Liam saw the opaque, white liquid dribbling out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Brett nonchalantly swiped the back of his hand across his mouth, smearing most of it away. Just the sight of Brett kneeling over him looking so dishevelled had Liam pulling him down by the nape of his neck. He could still taste the cum on Brett’s tongue, and the wolf inside him swelled with pride and recognition, as if to say _That’s me, I’m yours_.

He let Brett roll over to lie down alongside him as they both steadied their breath. 

Liam wasn’t quite sure what he was meant to do now. He supposed he should return the favour but when he suggested it, Brett simply waved the offer away with a “Don’t worry about it.”

The awkwardness returned to him as they lay in silence. He felt like this was his cue to leave, so he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled his boxers back on, without even bothering to clean himself up. He was about to pull his pants on too, when Brett turned his head to face him and said “You don’t have to go.” 

That was really all he had wanted to hear, but the shock of the fact that those words had come out of Brett’s mouth had him rooted to the spot.

Luckily, his smug addition of “It’ll be more convenient this way if you want a reprise,” spurred him to action, and Liam climbed back on to the bed. This time the silence was a comfortable one as they both breathed in the scent of what had just happened, which filled the room around them. Brett turned onto his side and snaked an arm around Liam’s waist, nuzzling his nose into Liam’s hair and taking deep breaths of what was so inexplicably _Liam_. It may not have been exactly how he had hoped for this to happen, but he was certainly glad it had. Mostly, he was just glad that things were back to the way they were between them. Brett had been so much more unhappy without Liam around, and he’d been punishing him for his mistakes as a way of coping with their deteriorating friendship. He didn’t want that. He wanted so much more. 

Liam relaxed into him and turned to his side as well, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

If Scott came by later in the evening and caught them spooning, well, no one had the heart to mention it at the next pack meeting. Especially not with Brett there, side flush against Liam, hand absentmindedly drifting to his knee every once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was all right for y'all. Smut is not my forte (aka this is the first I've written) so I tried to keep it light, but I hope it satisfied. I plan to continue writing along this plot line so stay tuned! Please comment if you've got suggestions/notice any errors and let me know if you want more!
> 
> Also, I know in this version of events, I'm making Brett a sophomore but for brevity's purpose I just called the series 'Freshman Wolves.'


End file.
